Faustus vs Envy
by LionDuckling
Summary: Based on the popular play known as "Dr. Faustus", this story takes place when Faustus meets the seven deadly sins who were all brought forward by the demon Mephistopheles himself. More specifically, this is of Faustus meeting the demon Known as Envy. (Anglo-Saxon language is used).


List of characters:

\- _**Doctor John Faustus**_ : A learned scholar in Germany during the fifteenth century who becomes dissatisfied with the limitations of knowledge and pledges his soul to Lucifer in exchange for unlimited power.

\- _**Mephistopheles**_ : A prince of the underworld who appears before Faustus and becomes his servant for twenty-four years.

\- _**Seven Deadly Sins**_ ( _ **Envy**_ ): Spirits or apparitions which appear during the course of the play.

I used these exact words off the play itself. Instead of having the sins appear as 'Spirits', I wrote them in as demons with physical forms.

The rest of the story was written all by me yet was all of course based off of:

"The Tragical History Of the LIFE and DEATH of Doctor Faustus"

written by **Christopher Marlowe** during the time of the Renaissance.

If you notice the cover picture, that is the original drawing used for the play at the time of its publication.

The order on which Dr. Faustus meets the physical forms of the seven deadly sins in the play are as follows: Pride, Covet (Greed), Wrath, **Envy** , Gluttony, Sloth, Lechery (Lust). This will only have Envy instead although the presence of the other seven sins will be mentioned here. Enjoy!

[Story Start]

( **Enter** \- DR. FAUSTUS in his study and MEPHISTOPHELES by his side.)

 **Mephistopheles:** Faustus, now that you've signed the contract, thou shalt see all the Seven Deadly Sins appear in their proper shapes. Behold!

( **Enter** \- All of the SEVEN DEADLY SINS)

 **Narrator:** Of the seven deadly sins, Envy the jealous one along with the rest of the sins as demons appear before Faustus at the first stroke of the ominous witching hour summoned by the underworld's second in command, Mephistopheles. The skin of Envy is a color of moldy green and nothing about it looks human but like leather. Faustus looks upon the demon in a look of disgust. The night proceeds when this third demon meets the doctor...

( **Enter** \- ENVY of the Seven Deadly Sins)

 **Faustus:** Thou art 'Envy'?... Ye vile creature! O, such a revolting sight as yourself makes me sick to my stomach!

 **Narrator:** Appalled at the ugly manifestation of the sin Envy, and the smell of death that surrounds the demon causes Faustus to be downright disgusted with it.

 **Envy:** Thou shan't avert thine tainted self from me. Here I standeth before thee, yet is faced with such... Hypocrisy!

 **Faustus:** How dare ye speaketh of me as 'Tainted'?! I haven't ever been faced with such a ghastly sight as thyself! It is you that taints those all unfortunate enough to be nea-

 **Envy:** A mirror.

 **Narrator:** Faustus was taken aback. Envy spoke before him as if they were kinsmen! The man was insulted to have Envy converse to him to such a familiarity. That small reply Envy gave had angered Faustus.

 **Faustus:** Well, who art thou to welcome thyself into MY home and stand before this great Faustus spewing such insults?! I shan't allow this... Ay, I won't!

 **Envy:** A mirror I mean to say... 'Twas you who reflects myself and ye whom allows us demonic sins to exist.

 **Narrator:** Faustus, clearly shaken by the words Envy spoke is most surprised by this analogy used.

 **Faustus:** ...Nay! NAY! You speaketh of such blasphemy! Blasphemy I say! I am no such nasty a thing as thee!

 **Narrator:** Envy smiles darkly to Faustus as the confidence if the man deteriorates the longer he's surrounded by the demons. The dark night progresses and the conversation between demon and man continues.

 **Envy:** This jealousy inside thyself, it made thou sell your one and only soul! That envious feeling knowing that someone out there MIGHT be better than yourself irks. Do I hone a lying tounge? I hast not a reason to spout lies. I only envy, no more and no less.

 **Narrator:** Faustus, who is still visibly shaking, steps back a few steps. Did Envy speak the truth with those words? The very truth just now that Faustus tried to ignore held deep within him?

 **Faustus:** I- I di... I didn't... It was to... To just...

 **Envy:** Thou hast called me a 'Vile Creature'... Yet who is more of a monster?! Suddenly working with us demons? Ungrateful to the life he... Had.

 **Narrator:** Faustus took in those last words having slight second thoughts about having allowed the demons into his life. He's already signed the contract to Lucifer in blood, his time is limited. Is it to late for one man to save himself and seek forgiveness for turning his back on Heaven?

 **Envy:** You Faustus... Thou DISGUSTS me ye mere mortal! How can it be that I'm the one recognized as the envious if you REEK of not just myself but of greed, pride, sloth... All the deadly sins! You represent all of these seven in a single man?! We are who we are, yet you even disgust us in ways how much you surpassed our very existance. There is no saving you now!

( **Exit** \- Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins)

 **Narrator:** Envy leaves Faustus in an extremely vulnerable state of mind. The demon has done his job well, to slowly help Mephistopheles break down Faustus. All by the very first night of the set twenty-four years of the contract. What will Faustus do?... What CAN he do for himself now? Only time may tell.

( **Exeunt** \- DR. FAUSTUS, MEPHISTOPHELES, and the rest of the SEVEN DEADLY SINS)

Scene End.


End file.
